The many JoJo poses of Jaune Arc (REMAKE)
by One-Bizarre-User
Summary: What would happen when you give the lovable goofball Jaune Arc a different stand, a different situation, and a personality change, small or big, every chapter? This fanfic is the answer to that! Rated M just in case for no reason, yeah no reason. I'm probably just being paranoid. Edit: I'm back
1. Ch 1 : Shining Diamond

**Yare Yare Daze, excuse my laziness, I apologize. Also, I am now replacing some Chapter orders, Chapter 1 is now Crazy D.**

**「KILLER QUEEN」- **Flashback.

**「KING CRIMSON」- **Time skip.

**「MOODY BLUES」- **Song plays

**「D4C」- **Scene swap.

**Stand cry's are BOLD**

**Stand names will be BOLD**

"Speak" _'Thinking'_ _"Some call or Tv or something" **'Ozpin'**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Shining Diamond

**POV:**** NONE**

**PLACE: HAVEN ACADEMY**

**「MOODY BLUES」 ****\- Diamond is Unbreakable OST - The Stardust Man Appears **

We see the gang enter Haven Academy and see Lionheart who is standing on the terrace at the top of the stairs.

"Why hello! Thank you for, uh, coming." Lionheart says nervously, "There... seems to be more of you than last time." Lionheart chuckled nervously.

Qrow and the gang looked at Lionheart weirdly, Jaune senses something 「BIZARRE」happening soon.

"Eh, you know what they say, "The more the merrier"!" Chuckled Qrow, "So what's going on with the council?" Qrow finally asks.

"Why... Why did you bring your weapons?" Asked Lionheart, the gang got even more confused.

"Nani? Leo, we're huntsmen. You okay?" Asked Qrow.

"Of course! Of course, sorry. I just haven't had my evening coffee." Lionheart made an excuse cooly.

"Look, it's nice to see you, but we got work to do. Are we getting support from the council or not?" Qrow asks another council related question.

While the adults talk, Yang notices a 「BLACK BIRD」on the terrace railing.

"Mom?" Asked Yang.

Everyone looked at Raven once Yang said that. She flies away before Qrow's bullets hit her. She passes behind Lionheart and transforms as she passes behind him, wearing her mask.

**「MOODY BLUES」- Diamond is Unbreakable OST - A Shadow Lurking in The Town**

"Raven.." Ruby grimly said.

"They- They really are magic..." Nora whispered.

"If you're going to shoot me, shoot me. That was insulting." Raven said disappointedly as she removed her mask.

"What are you doing here?!" Angrily yelled Qrow.

"I could ask you the same thing." Raven said as she walked down the stairs, "You've been scheming, little brother. Planning to attack your own sister." Said Raven.

"Leo, what have you done?" Qrow asked.

"I..." Lionheart could not answer that.

"Leo did what any sane person would do in his position, he looked at all the information he had in front of him, assessed the situation, and made a choice. And it seems that you have all to." Raven answered fro Lionheart.

"You have the 「SPRING MAIDEN」!"Qrow yelled.

"I do," Raven answered calmly.

"Then hand her over and let's work together! We can beat 「SALEM」!" Qrow persuaded. Meanwhile, Jaune felt a little angry for absolutely no reason after hearing her name.

"All that time spent spying for Ozpin and you still have no idea what you're dealing with. There is no beating 「SALEM」!" Raven angrily responded. Jaune, once again, felt angry for no reason.

"You're wrong. We've done things that most people would call impossible,「BIZARRE」even, and I know the only reason we were able to do it is because we didn't do it alone! We had people to teach us, people to help us, we had each other! Work with us, at least I know we'll have a better chance if we try together. Please." Ruby begged for Raven to comply, holding her hand out for Raven to take. She only glared at her.

**「MOODY BLUES」- Diamond is Unbreakable OST - Malice**

Raven drew her sword and opens a portal next to her with a fireball shooting out of it after it fully opened, hitting Ruby.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled in worry, she went to Ruby soon after to check on her. While she runs towards Ruby, Cinder came out of the portal, looking all edgy and stuff.

"Hello, boys and girls." Cinder said with a smile, an EVIL smile. Vernal, Emerald, and Mercury came out of the portal right after she said this.

"Cinder!" Ruby growled.

Cinder and her friends **(A/N:*cough* Tools *cough*)** went and lined up right next to Raven. Most of Team Beacon gasp at their arrival, the others glared.

"C'mon guys, is that any way to treat your old friends?" Mercury said, noticing their glares. Yang growls at him.

"Everybody, stay calm." Qrow calmly ordered. They hear a door opening behind them, they turn their heads to see who it was.

"Oh, no.." Oscar says.

Hazel is seen closing the doors right after he enters. "The White Fang is prepping demolition and securing school grounds. No one's getting in, and no one's getting out." He calmly stated.

**「D4C」!**

* * *

**POV: NONE**

**PLACE: OUTSIDE HAVEN ACADEMY**

"Once the charges are set, move back to perimeter watch. Tonight Haven falls." Adam Taurus smiled evilly as White Fang grunts are planting bombs and priming them.

**「D4C」!**

* * *

**POV: NONE**

**PLACE: INSIDE HAVEN ACADEMY**

Hazel slowly approaches Team Beacon as they turn their heads back to Team Cinder.

"This... was all just a trap?" Said Weiss.

"It appears so..." Confirmed Ren.

"Raven, tell me... how long have you been with them?" Asked Qrow.

"Aww, don't take it personally, little bird." Mocked Cinder, "Your sister was a recent addition. The lion on the other hand... entrance into the 「VYTAL FESTIVAL」was a real treat, Leonardo's been sending Salem all sorts of information for a very, very long time. Isn't that right, professor?" Asked Cinder.

"Stop it.." Lionheart said shamefully.

"It was you, you sit on the Mistral Council. You had information on every huntress and hunter in the kingdom, and you gave it all to her?" Qrow asked.

"I-" Lionheart wa-

"I couldn't find any of them, because you let 「HER」kill them!" Wow, even me Qrow? Lionheart only had a sad expression as confirmation.

"Aw now, don't beat yourself up about it, Lionheart, I'm sure Tyrian and Hazel would've found them on their own eventually- GGH?!" Cinder got cut with a punch, a gift given by Yang.

"Heh! Couldn't see that coming huh? Must be that depth perception." Yang remarked on Cinder being too busy monologuing to see her attack. Everyone drew their weapons as a fight was initiated.

**OPEN THE GAME!**

**「MOODY BLUES」- Diamond is Unbreakable OST - Sudden Battle**

**POV MODE: RAPID SWITCHING**

Jaune swore he heard someone yell 'OPEN THE GAME' as he ran towards Cinder with a horizontal swipe. Yang shot out a right hook at Cinder with her blocking the attack with a quick summon of a sword, but she got hit by Jaune's horizontal swipe.

**「D4C」!**

**POV: RUBY**

While Emerald was looking like she was about to help Cinder, Ruby shot an Ice Dust bullet at her. She blocked the bullet with her grappling-gun blade, the bullet freezing a part of the underside. Ruby transformed her gun into the scythe mode and shot it, aiming towards the ground, propelling her towards Emerald as she swung it for a heavy verticle strike. Emerald easily dodged this but she could not block the kick Ruby sent to her.

Emerald aimed and shot with Ruby blocking every bullet using her scythe's snath, "Why are you doing this?! Salem's-" "I don't care about Salem, But I owe Cinder everything! You want to fight her that bad? Then be my guest!" Emerald cut off Ruby and ended her shooting spree as fire suddenly erupted in front of her, the silhouette of 'Cinder' could be seen right before she dashed towards Ruby. Ruby blocked 'Cinder's' attack as 'Cinder' disappeared revealing her to be an illusion, Emerald swiped using her left gun in its sickle mode **(1) (A/N: Seen a couple of authors doing this)**, Ruby leaned back to dodge the attack.

**「****D4C」!**

**P****OV: OSCAR**

"Take out the heiress," Raven ordered Vernal, "Don't bother wasting your power. She's not worth it." Raven continued before she redraws her sword and slashes at Qrow, Qrow blocks the strike using the flat side of Harbinger in its sword mode.

"Running away was one thing, but this! You've crossed the line!" Qrow yelled at Raven.

"Sorry, brother. Sometimes family disappoints you like that." Raven shot back.

"We're not family anymore." Said Qrow.

"Were we ever?" Asked Raven.

"I thought so, but I guess I was wrong." Answered Qrow.

**「D4C」!**

* * *

**POV: WEISS**

"Let's see what the Schnee name really means." Said Vernal as she drew her weapons, Weiss following Vernal's actions by pointing Mrytenaser at her.

"I'm more than a name." Stated Weiss.

"Hm, prove it." Weiss activates a glyph below her to launch herself at Vernal.

**「D4C」!**

* * *

**POV: NORA AND REN**

Pink Lotus confronts Hazel, holding their weapons defensively ass he turned to face them.

"I don't wish to fight either of you," Hazel said.

"Nor I you," Ren said.

"But we will if you're with her!" Nora stated.

"Very well then." Hazel cracked his knuckles as he walked towards them.

**「D4C」!**

* * *

**MEANWHILE!**

**POV: MERCURY**

"This is neat," Mercury said as he sat down on a foldable chair while eating some popcorn and wearing 3D glasses.

**「D4C」!**

* * *

**POV: WEISS**

Weiss and Vernal are still at the slashing, swiping, and stabbing. Weiss uses her glyphs to dodge Vernal's blades. She is launched back by a blade as she blocked it, she hits a pillar and falls to the ground. She gets up and prepares a gravity glyph which shoots her to her right, dodging Vernal's tackle. She quickly creates an ice wall and kneels to summon a knight. Vernal shoots a red beam that slices the ice wall and half-summoned knight in half. The knight dissipates and Weiss is hit by one of Vernal's blades before it comes back to her.

"Don't think I'm going to let you take the easy way out." Vernal states as she launches towards Weiss and slashes at her waist. Weiss narrowly blocks the attack as she moves backward. Vernal jumps and lands on Weiss' newly made gravity glyph before she pushes her behind her and focuses to do a thing **(A/N: Heh, don't know what she's about to do.)**. Vernal shoots her back which makes her lose focus.

Weiss and Vernal keep up at the blow to blow thing until Weiss launches her once again and attempts to summon something when Vernal launches forward and hooks her blades onto Mrytenaser and aligns both of the blades to taze **(?) **Weiss using the concealed guns on her blades. Weiss lets out a scream of pain as her aura shatters.

**「D4C」!**

* * *

**POV: JAUNE**

Jaune gets launched back and looks at Weiss, an action which was followed by Yang.

"Are you gonna let her die too?" Cinder asked.

"Shut the hell up!" Yelled Yang as she and Jaune bolts forward towards Cinder.

"NOOOOOO!" A bright light shines through Ruby's eyes as she yells when she sees the two blondes charging towards Cinder. Emerald knocks her out before she could do any lasting damage towards Cinder as said girl is kneeling and panting due to the pain. Jaune sees this opportunity and stabs Cinder's mask, Cinder dodges but Jaune was able to chip the mask. Cinder grunts angrily and launces a charging Yang towards Ren which actually saves him from a heavy hit that Hazel was about to deal.

"Did you really think you ACTUALLY had a chance against ME?!" Cinder yelled angrily, "You're just a failure with a death wish."

"If I die buying time, then it's worth it. They're the ones that matter." Jaune stated while Cinder looks to Ren and Nora attacking Hazel, Yang engaging a relaxing Mercury, and Weiss getting knocked back by Vernal.

"You think so?" Cinder asks while walking towards the kneeling Weiss as she summons a javelin.

**「MOODY BLUES」- Diamond is Unbreakable OST - Irreversible Sadness**

"No," Jaune says as she realizes what she is about to do.

"NO!" Jaune repeated even louder as he sees Cinder ready her arm to throw the javelin.

Cinder throws the javelin and it hits its mark, everyone in the room stops fighting and watches as the javelin dissipates from the hole its in. Weiss falls forward as she falls unconscious.

"WEISS!" Jaune got up and ran towards Weiss. Meanwhile, the Oscar who was currently fighting Lionheart smacked him with his cane before he runs toward Ruby's unconscious body. Lionheart falls down the stairs and lands on Hazel.

"Ruby get up." He begged, "Ruby get up, we need you!" Oscar begged even harder.

"You lettin' that boy make a fool of you, "Hazel stated as he picked up Lionheart by the collar.

"That's not just a boy! It's Ozpin-" Hazel's eyes widened, "-it's Ozpin, he's already reincarnated!" Hazel dropped Lionheart. and faced Oscar.

"Ozpin..." Hazel growled, getting louder and louder each time. Ruby groans.

"Ruby!" Oscar exclaims, "You-" "OZPIN!" Hazel yelled, _**'Oh no'**_

"You thought you could hide from ME?!" Hazel said before ripping off his formal jacket, which gets him a look of confusion from Qrow. He grabs 4 electric dust crystals from his pockets, 2 in each hand.

"You'll pay for what you did... you'll die, over, and OVER again!" Yelled Hazel before stabbing the dust crystals into his arms and letting out a beastly roar.

"Should we fight?" _**'No, run!'**_. Hazel roared once again and charges at Oscar, but Qrow pushes him out of the way and they both dodged the beastly hit.

_'What should I do?! What can I do?! C'mon, I have to do something! I NEED to do something! I don't want this to happen ever again, I'll make sure of that!' _Jaune thought before he is covered in a purple aura, everyone looked at it because it wasn't the color and form of aura that they knew of. It was colored in purple, Jaune's was supposed to be white! The aura looked like flames and _surrounded_ his body with a fiery look instead of _encasing_ it in a watery look.

Jaune looks towards Weiss and forms a fist, those with a sharp eye (those who use a ranged weapon which need high accuracy) could faintly see a pink arm covered in diamond armor and a diamond gauntlet on its fist. Jaune _hit _Weiss' unconscious body with a yell of **_'_DORA'**, which a Ruby who just regained consciousness looked at the sight expecting for blood to shed. but instead... the blood that Weiss lost we're flowing in the air and going_ back inside _Weiss' body and the clothes that we're ripped and burnt to ashes started to _float_ and _reform_ which fixed her body. Everyone looked at the sight with wide eyes, the villains expecting for Weiss to die, not heal, and the beacon gang to stare at Jaune's new _'semblance'._

**「MOODY BLUES」- Diamond is Unbreakable OST - Stand Activated**

Jaune standard and posed on instinct, his hands forming a fist with his arms forming an 'X' in front of his chest.

**ゴゴゴゴゴゴ**

**"「CRAZY DIAMOND」!" **Jaune yelled as a pink humanoid ghost thing with _diamond _armor appeared from behind him with tubes. Its armor had pieces which we're heart-shaped, 2 spikes on each heart-shaped shoulder guards, it had tubes on its neck which came back into his upper-back area. Its helmet piece had steel around the eyes and a heart-shaped diamond on its chin. Its elbow and knee guards are also made out of steel. Everyone looked even more shocked, while Nora was geeking out because _pink _and _hearts_. Weiss started to regain consciousness.

"Gureto Daze, it seems that I've gotten my semblance, or is it something else." Jaune spoke calmly, "Eh, doesn't matter I've got a feeling..." Jaune closed his eyes.

"That I'm gonna kick your ass!" Jaune yelled as he opened his eyes. He launched himself towards Raven and Cinder and had the ghost thing punch both of them with a loud '**DORA**'. Both of the maidens we're shocked to feel the power of the blow they took. Both maidens ran away from Jaune and his _'semblance'._

Team Beacon grouped up together and formed a line with Ruby and Jaune at the front, his stand floating behind him.

"Jaune, what's that?" Asked Ruby as she pointed at the **「CRAZY DIAMOND」**.

"Oh, this? Pretty sure it's my semblance, but if I remember correctly it's not supposed to have a physical form." Jaune explained.

"Hey Vomit Boy, when did ya get so smart?" Teased Yang.

"Heheh, just read a good book." Jaune smiled. "Alright then, let's do this! Team Beacon!" Said Jaune, "LET'S GO!" Yelled Ruby and Jaune.

Team Beacon charged at Team Cinder as they braced themselves.

'**DORA****!**'

Hazel was launched backward from the speedy punch of **「CRAZY DIAMOND」**while Yang and Mercury started to exchange punches and kicks. Ruby and Weiss engaged combat with Cinder as she launched a stream of fire which RW_ split apart to escape it. Ren, Nora, and Oscar battled against Emerald and Vernal with Nora starting it off by slamming the ground with her Magnhild. Qrow took it upon himself to fight Raven.

**「CRAZY DIAMOND」**kept on barraging Hazel with punch after punch, DORA after DORA. Hazel could not keep up with **「CRAZY DIAMOND」**, his aura depleting in a few seconds, making a disappointing fight. So he went to help a struggling Oscar fight Vernal. Oscar puts up Ozpins cane just for **「CRAZY DIAMOND」**do punch it back to Vernal. She picks this up easily before she gets barraged by Oscars pokes at Vernal to distort her for Jaune to launch her into Raven and Cinder using **「CRAZY DIAMOND」. **Nora decides to launch Emerald to Mercury, yelling 'Fore!'.

Ruby and Weiss use this opportunity to combo the heck outta Cinder, Ruby shot a few bullets to distract Cinder and get her attention. Weiss gets what Ruby is trying to do and starts to summon a knight while Cinder is preoccupied. Mercury attempts to disrupt Weiss but Nora smacks him back to Emerald. Weiss successfully summons the knight, and before Cinder could even raise a hand, the knight sent her flying with a swipe with Ruby charging in to deliver a swipe just for Emerald to shoot.

Qrow and Raven are still arguing while fighting, so Jaune decides to destroy Raven by giving her the '**DORARARARARARARARARARARARA!**'.

"ENOUGH!" Cinder yelled in anger, seeing as they're losing. She sends a large wave of fire towards Team Beacon. Jaune punches a large area of the floor away using **「CRAZY DIAMOND」**and reforming it to make a wall.

**「MOODY BLUES」- Diamond is Unbreakable OST - Main Theme / Josuke's Theme [The best part (the piano part)]**

"Alright, then come at me!" Taunted Jaune. Cinder takes Jaune's challenge and flies towards him. **「CRAZY DIAMOND」**lets out an uppercut which uses Cinder's momentum to deal more damage. Cinder dodges the next punch and stabs Jaune's arm and kicks him backward, Jaune retaliates with a horizontal slash which Cinder blocks but having**「CRAZY DIAMOND」**punch her while she's blocked.

Meanwhile, hero's fight villains, Raven decides to use her maiden powers shocking Qrow, he didn't think that SHE was the 「SPRING MAIDEN」!

**DUAL COMBO MODE**

"Let's go!" Jaune motions for Yang to come and help him.

"Aw yeah!" Yang cheers.

Yang shoots out to shotgun blasts to give Jaune an opening to deck Cinder on the face, with **「CRAZY DIAMOND」**following suite, Yang joins in the fun by uppercutting her stomach which launches into the air.

"This is for Beacon," Yang sent Cinder to the ground with a slam, "This is for Pyrrha," Jaune said as **「CRAZY DIAMOND」**sent a right hook, then a left.

"And this-" They both said as the 2 humans and stand prepared to obliterate Cinder.

"IS FOR US!" '**DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA**' The stand cry of **「CRAZY DIAMOND」**drowned the sound of flesh and metal hitting flesh. And with a shout-

'**DORA**' 'TAKE THIS!'

-they sent Cinder flying. They turned around as Cinder broke through the ceiling, making a cool image for a poster.

**RETIRED!**

"That was AWESOME!" Nora yelled. **(A/N: She's not wrong)**

"Don't forget about the other-" Qrow stopped speaking for a moment, "great, they escaped." Qrow sighed.

"We're still here," Raven, standing next to Vernal, stated behind them.

"Now what?" Ruby asked. Qrow opened his mouth to spea-

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**OH MY GOD! 3,425 WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER AND THAT'S EXCLUDING THIS 'END AUTHOR'S NOTES'!**

**(1) Right gun's bottom part is frozen.**

**I apologize once again for the neglect of this story.**

**Goodbye and have fun eating things that can destroy your organs!**

**EDIT: I forgot to add 'RETIRED!' when Cinder got launched.**


	2. Ch 2: The Hand of Space

**Alright! Chapter 2! Part 4 getting another stand user in this one! Also, swear words now appear from this chapter onwards.**

**「KILLER QUEEN」\- **Flashback.

**「KING CRIMSON」\- **Time skip.

**「MOODY BLUES」\- **Song plays

**「D4C」\- **Scene swap.

**Stand cry's are BOLD**

**Stand names will be BOLD**

"Speak" _'Thinking'_ _"Some call or Tv or something" **'Ozpin'**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: **The Hand of Space

**POV: JAUNE**

**PLACE: BEACON ACADEMY**

**「MOODY BLUES」- Diamond is Unbreakable OST - Peaceful Street Corner**

**B O O M**

_'What in the hell what that?' _Thought a very confused Jaune Arc. He turned to see the noise.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Yelled a girl with white hair who was covered in soot, there was also a girl with black hair which had red dyed tips. If you look away from the scene, you could see another girl with long black hair and a black bow on her head.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Apologized Red, meanwhile Black got closer to them.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a bit young to be in Beacon?" Asked White.

"Well, I-I..." Red stuttered.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparing and practice, you know! we're here to fight monsters, so watch where you're going!" White yelled even more.

"Hey, I said I was sorry princess!" Red couldn't take it anymore and yelled at White.

"It's heiress actually," Said an approaching Black holding a red dust bottle, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss looked smug, "Finally! Some recognition!"

But Black wasn't done.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Weiss was mad again, while Red started to chuckle.

"Wha- How dare- The nerve of- UGH!" She took the dust bottle from Black and stormed off, leaving her helpers to gather her luggage.

"I promise I'll make it up to you!" Shouted a still apologetic Red, "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day. So what's-" Black left, so Red decided to collapse on the ground. "Welcome to Beacon..." A shadow covered Red's lying form.

"Yo! I'm Jaune!" Said a gruff voice and was probably the reason for the shadow, he was blocking out the sun so it was hard to see him.

"Ruby." Ruby took Jaune's hand and he pulled her up. Now that Ruby can see him clearly, she noticed that he was muscular and tall, somewhere around 6'3, he was pretty intimidating but that smile of his was contradicting that. He has a small pompadour which was blonde and symmetrical scars on his face which start from the sides of his forehead and ends on the sides of his lower jaw, forming an X. He had what seemed to be a heavily customized dark blue school uniform and had a golden Lien symbol on both of his collars and one on his chest, the word 'BILLION' running down his left sleeve. His pants had 2 green belts on it, the top belt having 3 pouches and 2 gauntlets attached to the bottom belt, he also wore dark green shoes.

"Hey, aren't you the guy who puked on the ship?" Ruby asked.

* * *

**POV: NONE**

"Oi! I'm just sayin' that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Stated Jaune.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind!" Laughed Ruby.

"Oh yeah! What if I call ya Crater Face?" Retorted Jaune.

"Hey! That explosion was an accident!" Said Ruby.

"Well, I'm Jaune Arc, tallest dumbass of the Arc siblings!" Jaune introduced himself, again.

"Swear!" Yelled Ruby as she poked her finger to Jaune's cheek. Jaune laughed at Ruby's childlike behavior. After that, an awkward silence loomed over them.

"So.. I got this thing!" Said Ruby as she pulled out a giant scythe and tore it into the ground.

"Woah! You have a scythe!" Jaune spoke in surprise.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby looked very proud when she said that.

"That's cool and all, but what do you mean by 'customizable'?" Asked a confused Jaune.

"Oh, I just say that to make her look cooler," Ruby said

"Well, you don't need to! It's already cool enough!" Jaune cheered up.

"Thanks! So.. what do you have." Ruby motioned for the gauntlets on Jaune's person.

"Oh, these?" Jaune quickly removed his gauntlets from his belt and wore them. The gauntlet was white but has a dark blue coloring for the joints and on a spherical bulge on the back of it, said bulge had a Lien symbol on the center. It had a golden band with spikes of the same coloring on the end of it.

"I call these BAD COMPANY," Jaune said, "I named them after my big sis' stan- uh, I mean, semblance." Ruby did not hear the mistake of Jaune nearly saying 'stand' due to gushing on how cool the gauntlets look.

"What can they do?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Well, the dome thing can open up-" Jaune opened them by pressing on the Lien symbol, "-and I can put some gravity dust into it." Said Jaune as he took a gravity dust from the pouches on his belt and put a gravity dust crystal into a small slot inside of it. Jaune then raised his hand and faced a small rock.

"Then with a wave of my hand-" ***BMMM* **"I can pull things to me." Said Jaune as he juggled the rock, which fell on his head.

"That's so cool!" Ruby geeked out even more as Jaune removed his gauntlets and put them back on his belt and they continued walking.

"So why'd you help me ou back there, in the courtyard?" Asked Ruby.

"Eh, my mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends who you haven't met'! Well, most of em'." Answered Jaune.

"Hmm." Ruby hummed as she looked around, "Hey, do you know where we're going?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, huh? I dunno, I was following you!" Answered Jaune. "Think they give out maps or somethin'?" Wondered Jaune, "That a no?"

"Heh, that's a no." Answered Ruby.

* * *

**POV: JAUNE**

**PLACE: BEACON'S AUDITORIUM**

**「MOODY BLUES」- Diamond is Unbreakable OST - The Stardust Man Appears**

"Hey, Ruby! Over here!" Yelled out a female blonde who was waving at Ruby and signaling Ruby to sit next to her.

"Oh! That's my sister, see ya after the ceremony Jaune!" Said Ruby right before she dashed towards her sister.

"Aw man, who am I gonna talk to now." Said a depressed Jaune. Jaune moves to stand somewhere, but in doing that it reveals that there was a girl in bronze-colored armor who was leaning on a wall while watching him. Jaune notices Ruby and her sister arguing with Weiss, _'Again? Seriously Ruby?' _thought Jaune. A grey-haired man and a blonde woman came onto the stage as the people in the auditorium settled down for the speech they're about to hear. He opens his mouth to speak-

**「KING CRIMSON」!**

So that was a thing, he looked pretty out of it.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." The blonde woman finally spoke, she sounded very strict. Once she said that everyone grabbed their things and went to their respective gender restrooms to change.

* * *

**POV: NONE**

**PLACE: BEACON'S BALLROOM**

**「MOODY BLUES」- Diamond is Unbreakable OST - Doze Meeting**

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said as she crashed right next to Ruby who was writing in a journal.

"Yeah, but I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though," Ruby said, still writing.

"I know I do!" Yang purrs as she watches several muscular guys stretch, and is put off by the intimidating Jaune who was carrying his sleeping bag and was wearing a t-shirt with a hand symbol **(A/N: The symbol of THE HAND)** and two golden crescents surrounding it and some pajama pants with 'THE HAND' on both sides of the pants which go down his legs. He intimidated a lot of people in the ballroom, a brown-haired dude who was probably just a little over an inch taller than him looked at Jaune and just scoffed.

Yang got intimidated, she'll never admit it though, and scooted closer to Ruby in a protective manner and asked: "Hey, isn't that the Jaune guy you came into the auditorium with?"

"Yeah! Don't worry about him, he's a pretty cool guy!." Ruby ensured Yang. Yang seemed hesitant to accept Ruby's word, but since her sister said that he was ok, she was willing to trust him.

"Hey, what's that you're writing." Asked Yang as she scooted even closer to see what's written on the paper.

"A letter for the gang back in Signal. I promised that I would write them a letter when I got here." Answered Ruby.

"Aw! That's so cute!" Yang gushed at Ruby's action before getting hit by a pillow.

"Shut up! I didn't get to bring any of my friends from Beacon! It's weird not knowing anyone here!"

"What about Jaune? He's..." Yang took a bit to answer, "nice! There you go! Plus one friend!" Yang attempted to cheer up Ruby.

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero." Ruby sighed after rolling on to her back.

"There's no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy!" Yang got hit by another pillow, this one was a dog, "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!" Yang tried to cheer her up once again.

"Oi Ruby!" Enthusiastically shouted Jaune who was walking up to the 2 sisters.

"Hey, Jaune! Oh yeah, this is my sister Yang." Ruby introduced Yang, Yang waved at Jaune with an unnerved smile.

"Nice t' meet ya!" Jaune waved back, "Hey, it ok for me to set up camp here?" Before Yang could even register what Jaune said, Ruby said "Yup!"

"Thanks!" Jaune kneeled and unrolled his sleeping bag with the pillow inside of it, _'So that's why the sleeping bag was big' _thought Yang.

"Hey Jaune, what's your semblance?" Asked Yang.

"Oh, mah semblance? Yeah, that's a secret!" Both sisters looked disappointed at that, "You're gonna have to wait for initiation tomorrow." Continued Jaune.

"That girl..." Ruby noticed Black reading as she sat against one of the ballroom walls.

"You know her?" Asked Yang.

"Hey, isn't she that girl who said the SDC was trash?" Jaune asked.

"Pfft, what?" Said Yang as she held in a laugh.

"Yeah, that was her! But she left before I could say anything." Explained Ruby.

"Well now's your chance!" Exclaimed Yang as she pulled Ruby towards Black.

"Yang! Wait-" Ruby could not continue due to the force of Yang's pull.

"Welp, guess I'll hit the hay!" Jaune said before he slept to rest for tomorrow's initiation.

**「KING CRIMSON」!**

* * *

**POV: NONE**

**PLACE: BEACON INITIATION CLIFF**

**「MOODY BLUES」- Diamond is Unbreakable OST - ****Morioh in the Early Afternoon**

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Said Ozpin.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today." Glynda explained, Jaune heard Ruby say 'What?'

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin said. Ruby groaned.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin continued, Jaune hear Ruby yell 'WHAT?!' again, but louder.

"See Ren, I told you-" "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Said Ozpin, Jaune smirked as he took this as a challenge.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" No one had any questions.

"Good! Now take your positions!" Ordered Ozpin.

Everyone takes a stance as they prepare to be launched. Nora holds her hammer and spins in the air when she gets launched. Ren just holds his gun-sickles and gets launched normally. Yang raises her fists and boosts her launch with the recoil of her shot-gauntlets, Ruby does the same with her sniper-scythe. Weiss uses her rapier to cut into the air to make her launch faster. Blake also launches normally. Pyrrha uses her rifle to do the same thing Ruby did.

Once Jaune got launched he turned around mid-air and uses the gravity dust inside Bad Company to turn him into a fucking cannonball.

* * *

**POV: JAUNE**

**PLACE: EMERALD FOREST**

Jaune is seen heading towards Ruby, she seemed to be freaking out and trying to find someone. Jaune crashed through 2 trees before his acceleration was halted by a big one. Ruby hears the crash, she whips out Crescent Rose and turns around looking for the cause of the loud crash. She finds Jaune in a small crater as he groaned and muttered about not doing that again.

"Jaune!" Ruby yells as she dashes towards Jaune.

"Yo Ruby!" Jaune managed to say, "Guess this means we're partners now huh?" He continued, Ruby nodded at that. "Welp, we gotta find a temple or somethin' right? Let's go!" Jaune stood up and walked towards a random direction, Ruby followed.

**「KING CRIMSON」!**

_'Finally, a fight! _Thought Jaune as he and Ruby encounter a pack of Beowulf's.

**OPEN THE GAME!**

**「MOODY BLUES」- Diamond is Unbreakable OST - Sudden Battle**

Ruby dashes into the pack raising her scythe and LOPPING a Beowulf's head off. Jaune pulls a Beowulf into his range using Bad Company and proceeds to beat the shit outta it. Once the Beowulf is a bloody corpse, Jaune runs to an unsuspecting Beowulf and fucking RKO's its life away. A Beowulf saw this and attempted to avenge its brother but Crescent Rose's blade had other ideas.

Jaune punches a Beowulf hard enough for its eyes to pop out. Ruby shoots the head of a Beowulf which was trying to blindside Jaune, he hears the Beowulf's cry of pain and turns around to bash the Beowulf's skull in. The Beowulf's skull essentially got disintegrated into a smoothie, Jaune got grossed out and flicked the mush off his hand.

The Alpha dashes to Ruby with a big right-hand swipe aiming to hit her head. Jaune teleports the Alpha away using Bad Company**,** pulling it towards Him. Ruby headshots the Alpha before it could attempt to attack Jaune, which blows a hole into its right eye. Jaune finishes it off using Bad Company to barrage it with punches. Sending a final right hook at the head of the Alpha to finish it off, the head flew to a boulder 15 feet away from them.

**RETIRED!**

Ruby and Jaune do a high-five in their victory. But then some giant black feathers come outta nowhere and nearly hits them. Jaune and Ruby turns to see a Nevermore flying overhead, they look at each other with this mischevious face.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Asks Jaune.

"Yep!" Answered Ruby.

**「KING CRIMSON」!**

**「D4C」!**

* * *

**「MOODY BLUES」- Diamond is Unbreakable OST - The Stardust Man Appears**

"The last team has been formed, sir." Glynda taps her scroll which shows Ren and Nora in the Emerald Forest. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. By the way..." Glynda gets Ozpins attention.

"Hm?" Ozpin motions for her to continue.

"This Jaune fellow, he has a stand doesn't he?" Asked Glynda.

"Yes, he does." Confirmed Ozpin.

"Do we need to watch out for it? It seems very dangerous." Asked Glynda.

"No need, he's one of Morioh's Angels, therefore an ally." Answered Ozpin.

"Morioh's Angels?" Glynda asked.

"I'll tell you later. But for now, we watch." Said Ozpin.

**「D4C」!**

* * *

**POV: NONE**

**PLACE: EMERALD FOREST'S RUINED TEMPLE**

"Blake, did you hear that?" She turned to her partner and asked, "What should we do?"

"HEEEAADDDSSS UPP!" Yelled Ruby as she dropped down from above. Yang and Blake looked at the falling Ruby in surprise, then shock.

"Oi! Don't drop down without a plan!" Jaune shouted as he pulled Ruby towards him and using his aura to take the fall. "Second fall I took today," Jaune muttered.

"Did your sister just fall out of the sky?" Blake asked.

"I..." An Ursa came out of the forest with a crash before Yang could answer, "YEEEE-HHHAWWW!" Excitedly yelled Nora as she rolled off the dead Ursa, "Aww, it's broken!" Said Nora in faux sadness. Ren came out from the forest panting.

"Nora! Please-" A pant, "Don't ever do that again." Ren looked up to see that Nora was already at the temple and looked at a golden rook relic, admiring how shiny it was. She suddenly grabs it and sings, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" repeatedly.

"Nora!" Nora responds to Ren's call with a salute then skips as she yells, "Coming, Ren!"

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked to Yang in shock.

"I..." Yang got interrupted once again by Weiss who was going Mach 1 with a running Pyrrha who was shooting at a giant Deathstalker. Jaune drops Ruby gently onto the ground. She runs up to Yang and yells, "Yang!"

"Ruby!" She shouted back.

"Nora!" Nora destroyed their happy reunion. Meanwhile, Weiss and Pyrrha are still running from the Deathstalker as they threw Dust and Dust-Infused bullets.

"Did they just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on their tails?" Blake asked another $100 question.

Yang turned Super Saiyan and roared, "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before anything fucking crazy happens?" You could hear Ruby say 'Swear!' Two seconds passed by as Yang cooled down and Ren picked up Nora.

"Uh... Yang? Jaune?" Ruby pointed up to the sky, both blondes follow where it's pointing, they find a Nevermore circling the temple. A loud shriek is heard from the Deathstalker who was annoyed at the 2 humans it's 'fighting.'

"So, we gon' do somethin' about that?" Asked an idle Jaune as he watched Weiss and Pyrrha barely dealing damage to the Deathstalkers shell. Weiss freezes the Deathstalker as she and Pyrrha regrouped with the others and pick their relic. They all introduced themselves to each other.

"Guess we should!" Shouted Yang as she loaded her shot-gauntlets.

**OPEN THE GAME!**

"I've got this!" Ruby dashed towards the Deathstalker to help the 2 celebrities, but the Nevermore's large black feather kunai's stab into her cloak and into the ground.

"Ruby!" Yelled a worried Yang. Ruby grunts as she used all her strength to move the feathers off of her precious cloak. The Nevermore creates a wall of feathers surrounding Ruby and fires a final time to end her. Yang watches with fear and disappointment to her uselessness. Ruby closes her eyes, waiting to be able to meet her mother again.

"**「THE HAND」!**" **BBMMMMM**

**「MOODY BLUES」- Diamond is Unbreakable OST - The Hand**

Jaune stands in front of the young Rose doing a cool pose **(The pose Okuyasu did in the fight against Kira and Stray Cat) **and a muscular figure floating behind him. It had a color scheme of blue and white, with golde accents. It wore football pads, which had several spikes jutting out of it, and had several Lien symbols on it. Its head had a cylindrical blinders which ended just half-way through its headlight like eyes. Its right hand had a web pattern and 2 bulges on it.

"Oi, you stupid bird! Pick on someone your own size!" Jaune taunted the Nevermore, which wasn't very smart as it heard Jaune. It screeched as it dived towards Jaune. Jaune used **「THE HAND」**to quickly remove the feathers on Ruby cape and picked her up, using **「THE HAND」**'s erasing ability to stitch him and Ruby back to the others. They all sported faces ranging from surprised to shock, and Nora.

"What? Something on my face?" Asked the oblivious Jaune as he gave Ruby to a still shocked Yang. Her shock quickly faded as she checked on Ruby's everything.

"That was so cool!" Nora suddenly yelled out and continued to say even more Nora things, Jaune smiled sheepishly at her praise.

"Nora." Nora stopped, how does Ren do that? They were soon reminded of the 2 deadly grimm within the vicinity as the Deathstalker broke out of its icy prison and the Nevermore looping back at them.

"What was that?" Demanded Weiss.

"That was my stand, **「THE HAND」. **A stand is kinda like Aura, except it turns into an object or a bodyguard and is summoned by your 'fighting spirit', something like that. If it gets hurt you get hurt, because its technically you. And it's supposed to reflect their user or something." Explain Jaune.

"So now what?" Asked Ruby, "Do we fight?"

"Look, there's no point in staying here. Our objective is obtaining a relic, all we need to do now is-" "That won't work, they'll follow us." Ren interjected Weiss' half-decent plan. She glared at him with Nora glaring back.

"He's right! I ain't that smart, but I sure know that they'll follow!" Jaune supported Ren's statement. Future teams RNJR and BYSP (Battleship) **(A/N: I tried) **prepared for a battle. Team RNJR headed for the Deathstalker as team BYSP went for the Nevermore.

The Deathstalker slammed its pincer on the ground which was easily dodged. Nora slammed it back to its face and **「THE HAND」**punched its armor which made a tiny crack onto it. While Jaune and Nora were busy destroying the Deathstalker, Ruby was shooting the stinger which was attempting to remove Jaune off of it and Ren was slashing at the exposed joints.

Jaune had enough and just erased the pincer in half, an action that surprised Ruby, she also thought was extremely cool. Ren kicked the stinger to Nora before she nailed it into the large crack **「THE HAND」**made. Ruby shot most of the Deathstalkers eyes as it screeched in pain.

"Let's beat it to a pulp!"

"Time to turn you into a pancake!"

**DUAL HEAT COMBO**

Nora slammed the head of the Deathstalker as Jaune erased its legs. Nora and Jaune barraged the stinger in the shell of the Deathstalker, Nora raised her hammer and finished the Deathstalker with a mighty slam.

"Well, that was easy." Said a tired Jaune.

"Woah! Look at that!" Ruby pointed at Pyrrha who was launched to the Nevermore as she sliced it in half.

"Let's get to the cliff before anything else shows up." Said Ren.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Alright, chapter 2 done! Let me know what you think!**

**Goodbye and have fun eating things that can destroy your organs!**


	3. Ch 3: Next you'll say!

**OH GOD! I'm sorry for not updating! I got sick as exams were happening and, imma be real with you, my ass got lazy and all I did was play pokemon ROM hacks and some Smash Ultimate, WHILE LISTENING TO THE SOUNDTRACK OF JUST SHAPES AND BEATS.**

**「****KILLER QUEEN」- **Flashback.

**「KING CRIMSON」- **Time skip.

**「MOODY BLUES」- **Song plays

**「D4C」- **Scene swap.

**Stand cry's are BOLD**

**Stand names will be BOLD**

"Speak" _'Thinking'_ _"Some call or Tv or something" **'Ozpin'**_

* * *

**POV: NONE**

**LOCATION: BEACON**

**「MOODY BLUES」- Battle Tendency OST - Propaganda**

"OH MY GOD!" Yelled out Jaune as Ozpin's office exploded.

"Oh, shit..." Yang muttered.

"Wait! Pyrrha was with Headmaster Ozpin!" Ruby remembered. Jaune gasps.

"Oh shit! We gotta save her!" Jaune said as he activated the Arc Family secret technique.

"You guys deal with the Grimm, I'll follow Jojo!" Ordered Ruby, "Wait up Jojo!" Ruby used her semblance to catch up to Jaune, who was somehow faster than Ruby using her semblance.

"Are we just gonna let them go on their own?!" Asked Weiss.

"They can handle whatever comes at them Weiss-cream," Yang said in assurance. "C'mon! We got Grimm to kill!" Yelled Yang as she ran to a pack of Beowulf, everyone else doing the same thing.

"Jojo! Slow down a little!" Yelled Ruby, _'How is he so_ _fast?'_. Jaune did not slow down.

"No can do Rubes!" Answered Jaune as he entered Beacon Tower and found the elevator shaft. "Oh no!" Jaune yelled in annoyance as the elevator was broken.

**"「Hermit Purple」!" **Purple thorned vines came out of Jaune's arm, which reached the top of the elevator shaft. Jaune grabbed Ruby and went up the elevator shaft using **「Hermit Purple」**as a grappling hook.

Once they reached the top, Jaune released Ruby and looked around to find Pyrrha, finding her engaging battle against a woman in a red dress.

"You're no match for me girl!" Yelled Cinder as she shot out streams of fire from her hands. Pyrrha just narrowly escaping each stream.

**POV: Jaune**

"Clacker Volley!" Jaune yelled as he used his Clackers on Cinder.

"Jojo?!" Exclaimed Pyrrha. Jaune smirked at her and kept harassing Cinder with his clackers. Ruby whipped out Crescent Rose as she saw multiple Griffons and started accurately shooting at their heads. It seemed that Jaune was going to have an easy win until Cinder blew Jaune away with a bitch slap to his face, with added flames. The flames of the slap reached the clackers, which deformed it due to the heat, making it unusable.

**「MOODY BLUES」- Battle Tendency OST - Burning Colesseum**

_'Nani?! She was fooling me!' _Jaune thought in shock as Cinder grew a taunting smile.

"That's right Jojo! You thought you were going to win that easily? Wrong!" Mocked Cinder, Jaune grew a smirk which confused her.

"Look around you Cinder!" Jaune pointed to a very long metal string which surrounded Cinder, said woman gasped in shock. Jaune tugged on the string, making it wrap around Cinder's body.

"Take this! Rope Magic!" Exclaimed Jaune as he poured Hamon into the string. Cinder screamed in pain before using her magic to melt the string.

**Cinder's Aura: 85%**

_'Dammit! He took 13% of my aura with that!' _Cinder thought, before swiping at the ground using a recently created sword. Jaune broke all the rubble coming towards him with Hamon induced strikes. As soon as Jaune could see he was struck from behind which was followed up by 2 more.

"I've got you now JoJo!" Screamed Cinder.

"Next you'll say, 'Prepare to die!', am I right?" Jaune said.

"Prepare to die- what?!" Cinder gasped in shock.

"Rebuff **Overdrive**!" Yelled Jaune as he turned and struck Cinder with his Hamon infused elbow. Cinder was launched a few feet from the attack, after getting up she pulled out the **STONE** **MASK**, Jaune gasped in shock.

"That's-!"

"That's right! This is the same mask that your grandfather's greatest enemy wore! And with this-" Cinder opened her hand and showed the **Red Stone of Aja **sitting right on top of it, "The **Red Stone of Asia ** which I managed to snag as you hit me will turn me into the **ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!**"

_'Oh no! How'd I not feel the weight of the necklace getting removed!' _Thought Jaune in shock.

"Ruby, Pyrrha! Get the fuck outta here!" Ordered Jaune in a tone of complete seriousness, they begrudgingly complied, "Zoom Punch!" He yelled as he performed a move his grandfather used, Cinder summoned a shield to block it as she wore the mask with the **Red Stone of Aja **on it.

She pulled out a small Ultraviolet flashlight.

**「MOODY BLUES」- Battle Tendency OST - Avalon**

**ゴゴゴゴゴ****ゴゴゴゴゴ****ゴゴ**

Flames surrounded Cinder as she removed the mask, which revealed her to have an insane grin on her face.

"It's over JoJo! I've already become as strong as the gods themselves, maybe even stronger!" Cinder yelled out.

_'OH SHIT! If what she says is true, then I need to get her away from here!'_

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you show me!" Yelled Jaune as he ran towards the elevator shaft and jumped down.

"You can't run from me, JoJo!" Screamed Cinder as she grew large wings made of fire and bone from her back and flew to follow Jaune.

Jaune softened the landing using **「HERMIT PURPLE」**and made a bee-line towards a bullhead, passing by Grimm, Huntsmen, and Huntress', and some familiar faces. Jaune entered a Bullhead and flew towards the nearest volcano he could find, with Cinder on his tail.

**「D4C」**

* * *

**POV: TEAMS RWBY AND -NPR**

**LOCATION: BEACON**

**「MOODY BLUES」- Battle Tendency OST - Fields of Fright**

"Hey, is that Jojo?!" Exclaimed Nora as she pointed at Jaune entering a Bullhead.

"Does that woman have wings?" Yang said in shock as she saw Cinder chasing Jaune.

The Bullhead Jaune was in took off to the direction of a volcano which Professor- **"****DOCTOR Oobleck!" **\- DOCTOR Oobleck covered on 2 weeks ago, which was noticed to those who had listened.

"He's luring that woman to Mt. Hephaestus!" Realized Weiss as Miss Goodwitch came up to them.

"Excuse me, Miss Nikos, but can you tell me exactly where Headmaster Ozpin is? And where is your team leader going?" Asked Miss Goodwitch. Pyrrha answered both questions, Miss Goodwitch had a grim look on her face when hearing about Ozpins fate.

"Alright, we must get in a Bullhead and follow Mr. Joestar!" Ordered Miss Goodwitch.

**「D4C」**

* * *

**POV: JAUNE**

**LOCATION: APPROACHING MT. HEPHAESTUS**

**「MOODY BLUES」- Battle Tendency OST - Take Cover**

_'Damn! Bitch be crazy!' _Thought Jaune as he viewed Cinder using the hidden cameras of the Bullhead.

_"Take this Jojo!" _Proclaimed Cinder as she created, then flung, piranhas with fire for flesh. Jaune watched with shock as the piranhas were slowly melting parts of the ship.

"Oh no! If I don't get to that mountain she'll take over the world or something!" Said Jaune as he steeled his resolve.

"Alright! Bullhead Turbo **OVERDRIVE**" Yelled Jaune as he set the thrusters up to 11.

_"What the hell?!"_ Exclaimed Cinder as the Bullhead suddenly took off at Mach 1, Jaune smirked as he heard her. The piranhas from hell were put to rest as a huge gust of wind extinguished their life away.

_'You won't get away from me that easily Joestar!' _Cinder thought.

**「KING CRIMSON」(Yeah, I have nothing for the chase scene)**

**POV: JAUNE**

**LOCATION: MT. HEPHAESTUS**

**「MOODY BLUES」- Battle Tendency OST - Burning Colosseum**

_'Holy SHIT! That's the second time I've crashed a plane!' _Jaune exclaimed inside his thoughts, the adrenaline from jumping out of the plane slowly leaving his body.

"JOJO!" Jaune heard his nickname from a distance and turned to see a rapidly approaching Cinder with a VERY angry face.

"Holy shit! She looks like an Imp!" Yelled Jaune as he saw Cinder's enraged face.

"I've got you now JoJo!" Cinder said, grabbing the young Joestar with her arms.

"Let go of me, you crazy bitch!" Jaune said, "**OVERDRIVE!**" He hit Cinder's face with Hamon unfused punch. He was dropped next to the edge of the gaping hole of the volcano.

_'Oh shit, this is scary.' _Jaune thought, he turned around to see a Bullhead approaching the volcano. _'What the hell?! They followed me?!'_

Cinder let out an evil laugh, "It seems that your friends followed you, JoJo! After I'm done dealing with you, they'll be next!" Proclaimed Cinder. The Bullhead landed.

"Mr. Joestar!" Miss Goodwitch said, followed by his closest friends.

"What the hell?! I thought I told you I could handle this!" Jaune yelled as Cinder dive-bombed towards them.

"Weiss, block her descent! Blake, try to stall her! Yang, prepare yourself!" Ruby let out orders rapidly. Blake had no effect on Cinder, but the wall Weiss made halted her advance. Yang put her fists up and prepared to use Close Combat.

"You guys better get ready as well!" Ordered Jaune, he peered into the volcano as he added onto his plan. _'That large bulge in the wall...' _Jaune noticed a large bulge in the volcano's main vent.

"Miss Goodwitch! I need your help, can you cut off that huge bulge in the wall?" Requested Jaune as he pointed at said bulge. Goodwitch complied with his request, the large piece of stone falling into the magma below.

"Alright guys, I need you to rain hell upon this bitch!" Ordered Jaune, everyone all their projectiles to push back Cinder.

**「MOODY BLUES」- Battle Tendency OST - Overdrive**

"**OVERDRIVE!**" Jaune jumped and delivered a downward haymaker! Bringing him and Cinder into the volcano and onto the large rock inside, the force of the fall shaking the volcano, with Jaune losing quite the amount of aura.

**Jaune's Aura: 30%**

_'HOLY SHIT! That hurt like hell! But it worked!' _Jaune had a mini-celebration in his mind.

"Jo... Jo!" The regenerating pile of gore on the floor named Cinder said the Joestar's nickname in pure unadulterated anger.

"Holy shit! You're still alive?!" Jaune exclaimed in shock, _'So she was telling the truth, she can't be killed.' _Jaune seemed to have lost all hope if anyone could read his mind, _'So I'll just have to SEND her to a place where she can't move!'_ Jaune formulated a new plan as the volcano slowly prepared to erupt.

**「D4C」**

* * *

**POV: NONE**

**LOCATION: ABOVE MT. HEPHAESTUS**

"Children, we must leave immediately!" Ordered Glynda as she ran towards the Bullhead.

"But Ms. Goodwitch-" "No buts!" Yelled out Glynda, leaving no room for Ruby's, or anyone's, arguments. Nora giggled from Glynda saying 'buts.'

"Get in the Bullhead!" Said Glynda, as she started the Bullhead. They took off before the volcano erupted.

**「D4C」**

* * *

**POV: JAUNE**

**LOCATION: MT. HEPHAESTUS**

_'THIS IS SCARY AND FUN AT THE SAME TIME!' _Thought Jaune as the large rock he's on is launched into the sky. Cinder fully regenerated by the time they've reached the stratosphere.

"JOJO I'LL KILL YOU!" Cinder yelled angrily.

"I don't think so!" Exclaimed Jaune as he pulled a gas mask connected to an air tank which was part of a parachute bag.

"Next you'll say, 'When did you get that?!'."

"When did you get that-" _'AGAIN?!' _Cinder though frustratedly.

"See ya later chicken bitch!" Jaune said as right before jumping off the giant rock. Cinder would've followed if she was strong enough to move while inertia is in effect. Don't forget, Jaune has mountain-sized muscles. And soon, she was launched into space.

**「D4C」**

* * *

**POV:?**

**LOCATION: BEACON**

**「MOODY BLUES」- Battle Tendency OST - Morning Etude for Charlie**

"JAAUUUNNNEEEYYY!" Cried the hyper Nora on Ren's shoulder, Ruby doing the same on Yang's but she was less vocal. Everyone who knew Jaune was there, weeping in front of a tombstone.

_'Here lies Jaune Arc'_

_'199X - 20XX'_

Ren had tears streaming down his face as he hugged Nora, Yang cried alongside Ruby. Blake and Weiss held it in, as in their group they knew him the least. Pyrrha was practically a waterfall. Glynda stood behind all of them, proud of Jaune's sacrifice for humanity.

**「MOODY BLUES」- Battle Tendency OST - Day Job**

"Oi oi! What's going on here?" Asked a supposedly dead voice. "I come back to see you all looking so gloomy!" They all turned around to see...

"JAUNE!" The students screamed out as Jaune crossed his arms and pointed at them with one hand as he leaned backward, finishing the pose.

* * *

**AND THERE WE GO! Chapter 3 is finally finished! Was it worth the wait? Ok, yes HERMIT PURPLE was only used twice, I just wanted to do a Joseph chapter!**

**And you know what? I need a better outro than what I have.**


	4. Ch 4: Jaune's World

**Been a while huh? Hey- wait, why's it sound like it's been a year or something, ANYWAY I'm back! Again!**

**「****KILLER QUEEN」- **Flashback.

**「KING CRIMSON」- **Time skip.

**「MOODY BLUES」- **Song plays

**「D4C」- **Scene swap.

**Stand cry's are BOLD**

**Stand names will be BOLD**

"Speak" _'Thinking'_ _"Some call or Tv or something"_

* * *

**POV: NONE**

**LOCATION: _JAUNE'S_ MANSION**

**「MOODY BLUES」- Phantom Blood OST - Himeru Omoi**

_'Ah cookies, here we go...'_

Thought an anxious Ruby as she, her team, and PPRN (Prawn) enter JAUNE'S mansion.

"Keep your eyes open!" Pyrrha ordered.

"Aren't I the leader in this team?" Ren questioned.

"Yes, you are!" Penny confirmed.

"Be quiet, he might have his followers in the shadows." Said Weiss. They entered the main hall to see a giant staircase at the end of it, large double-doors at the walls with old paintings along with antiques, for every pillar an armor set wielding a sword and shield is propped with an armor stand. A large chandelier hanging at the center of the room, illuminating the dark corners of the main hall.

"I have to admit, this place is huge!" Said Yang.

"There's no time to complement the mansion, we have to find JAUNE and take him down, as per Headmaster Ozpin's orders," Blake stated.

"She's right, we'll have to split up to cover more ground," Ruby ordered, both teams splitting up to go in different directions. RWBY went to the dining hall and PPRN went to the 2nd-floor.

"Is that a great war era grenade launcher?!" Nora asked in shock as she saw one of her inspirations for Magnhild.

"Yes, it is Nora. Now let's get back to finding JAUNE." Ren calmly ordered as he pulled Nora by the collar of her shirt.

"I'm sensing heat at the top of those stairs, although it's very faint." Said Penny as she pointed at the top of another large set of stairs.

_**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**_

**「MOODY BLUES」- STARDUST CRUSADERS OST - Dark Rebirth**

A **menacing **aura suddenly splashed upon their souls, looking up they see him, JAUNE, in all his glory, standing at the top of the staircase. A slow clap resonated from all corners of the area, despite it coming from JAUNE.

"I congratulate you for reaching your destination." JAUNE mocked. Penny let out her swords.

"JAUNE Arc, I am we are here to put you in Valean custody, surrender now or prepare to fight," Penny ordered as she walked up the stairs.

"Stop." JAUNE calmly said. Penny stopped, looking for any signs of movement from JAUNE, "Everyone survives in pursuit of peace of mind... Aren't you uneasy, preparing to fight me, knowing you may die?... If you join me, I will give you peace of mind that will last forever." JAUNE offered.

"I shall not fall for your words," Penny said. JAUNE sighed in disappointment.

"Very well, met me here at the top, then we shall fight." Penny obliged.

**TICK**

"Huh?" Penny said, confused, she was nearing JAUNE, about 9 steps away! The rest of team PPRN was confused aswell.

"Hmm? Could be that you've changed your mind and wish to join me?" JAUNE said.

"I resent that sentence," Penny said as she walked up the stairs, 9 steps away from JAUNE.

**TICK**

"W-What?!" Penny exclaimed in greater confusion, JAUNE seemed to be amused.

"That's it, I'm done!" Nora shot 3 grenades at JAUNE.

**TICK**

An explosion was heard outside, the grenades gone, and JAUNE unharmed.

"Weren't you about to shoot me?" JAUNE asked.

"Find me once more, and we shall truly duel."

**TICK**

**「MOODY BLUES」END SONG**

He's gone. Pyrrha quickly got out her scroll and contacted Ruby.

_"Pyrrha? You found something?"_

"Ruby, we found him."

_"What?! Where?! Do you need help?"_

"He was here just a minute ago, but he left. And yes, we might need it."

_"Alright, where are you guys?"_

"At the only staircase that leads to the third floor."

_"Ok, got it. We're coming there, keep searching."_

"We will." The call ended.

"JAUNE told us to find him, it would make sense for him to hide up in the higher floors, we should go there," Ren ordered.

"Alrighty, boss!" Nora exclaimed, "Let's go~!"

**「KING CRIMSON」**

"A coffin?" Questioned Ruby, seeing a coffin as they entered the highest tower of JAUNE'S mansion.

"Hey, it says JAUNE right here." Said Blake as she looked at the cover.

"Does that mean..?" Nora asked.

"Yes, this must be JAUNE'S coffin," Weiss confirmed.

"But the question is, why would he have a coffin?" Pyrrha questioned.

"I dunno, think he's inside of it?" Yang asked.

"We won't know until we open it," Penny said.

Yang moved to open the coffin.

**「MOODY BLUES」- STARDUST CRUSADERS OST - Dark Rebirth**

_**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**_

A sudden wave of bloodlust entered their systems, it was enough to make their spines shiver.

Yang opened the coffin with full force!

**TICK**

Nothing, there's no one inside.

"Huh? No ones inside?!" Ruby asked incredulously.

_**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**_

There it is again, the sudden wave of bloodlust appeared. But this time, it was **stronger**. In the confusion of it all, and with their instincts preserving their lives, they jumped off the tower. Each of them landing in their different ways.

The tower exploded as if it were hit by a wrecking ball.

_'Shit! We've been split up!' _Thought Yang, she propelled her way up onto the rooftops of the city. She saw the others going to the town square, she followed suit.

**TICK**

A billboard with the ad of 'Pumpkin Pete's Cereal' slammed upon Yang's body, she grunted in pain.

"Yang!" She could faintly hear her sister cry out, the sounds of gunshots came after her voice. Yang pushed the billboard off her and stood up to find JAUNE with a yellow human spirit thing in some weird looking armor punching the bullets Ruby keeps on shooting as JAUNE pulls several knives from his yellow jacket.

_'Is that a stand?!' _Yang thought

"Your feeble attempts to harm me are useless, useless, USELESS!" Yelled JAUNE before launching the knives towards Ruby, she dodged with her semblance. Yang punches JAUNE but the yellow spirit blocks her punch with its own.

_'That hurt' _Yang thought.

"That feeble punch of yours couldn't even scratch**「THE WORLD」's **hand." JAUNE taunted as Yang got angrier. She yelled in absolute fury as she unleashed a mean right hook to **「THE WORLD」**, the stand reared its fist to land a devastating blow on Yang. It struct and launched her to another billboard, right next to Weiss.

"Guys, we need to scatter! He can't follow all of us!" Ordered Ruby as they grouped up.

"Understood, split up!" Ren ordered his team.

"Hoh? They're splitting up eh? No matter, they shall all soon fall one by one." JAUNE calmly said as he went to search for the others. He soon found Blake hiding in the shadows, his vampiric sight could let him have some form of night-vision. He silently took a knife from his jacket and threw it right next to Blake's face. Her eyes widen in shock before using Gambol Shroud as a grappling hook and swinging herself away from JAUNE.

_'C'mon, where are you guys, need a little help here!' _Thought a frantic Blake.

**CLINK**

**「THE WORLD」**blocked a sword which came out of nowhere.

**「MOODY BLUES」- STARDUST CRUSADERS OST - Virtuous Pope**

"This is Penny's sword!" JAUNE recognized. Another one came from behind and was also blocked. They kept on appearing, each blocked before leaving faster than they came.

"They keep on striking and disappearing! As if a small predator whittling down its large prey!" JAUNE said, "But where are they coming from?" JAUNE asked before halting, as he saw his attacker.

"Penny Polendia..." JAUNE muttered as he saw the android standing on what seemed to be wires.

"Look around you JAUNE, and tell me what you see." JAUNE looked around to see the shimmer of wires reflecting the pale moonlight.

"This is-!"

"That's right! The wires of the multiple swords that I possess." Penny confirmed, her swords returning to her while the wires remain unmoved.

"Now I can sense your movement in a radius of 20-meters, you and your**「THE WORLD」 **can't escape!**"** Penny said, referring to the wires.

"TAKE THIS JAUNE, 20-METER EMERALD BEAM!" Penny yelled as her swords shot a green laser towards JAUNE.

"**「THE WORLD」!**"

**TICK**

"W-What?! Impossible! PENNY!" Blake screamed in shock and despair as Penny was launched to a water tank and a large hole in her abdomen. JAUNE floating triumphantly in the air with **「THE WORLD」**floting beside him. Penny crashed into the water tank. **(Don't ask how she isn't short-circuiting)**

_'Tha-That shouldn't be p-possible... my wires didn't feel him move at all...' _Penny thought, in shock that her plan failed. She noticed a large tower with a clock on it and notice that barely any time had passed when she was launched.

_'JAUNE'S power! It must be time! The power to stop time!' _Penny's resolve strengthened with the intent to send a message towards Blake, warning her of this fearsome power. 4 of her swords floating up towards her and charging up a beam, it faltered but continued, a small laser beam shot through the air and hit the clock.

"Hmm? A last-ditch effort in harming me? Although it seemed to have missed.." JAUNE muttered, distracted from giving Blake the pummeling he was about to dish. Blake noticed the target and understood the message.

"I will not let your sacrifice be in vain Penny..." Blake whispered, tears threatening to fall from her watery eyes, she wipes them away.

_'Hehe... thank you for everything... everyone...' _Penny thought with a smile before the light in her eyes faded away...

**「PENNY POLENDIA...**

** .. HAS DIED...」  
**

"It seems that she has told you the secret of my stand..." JAUNE said in slight respect, "Instead of attempting to harm me she helps you instead... respectable, sacrificing yourself for the pack for them to feast on the dangerous prey."

Blake takes this chance to leave and swings her way towards the rest to pass Penny's message, JAUNE follows. Blake soon sees the others and land on the same street they're in.

"RUBY!" Blake yelled, catching the attention of the rest.

"Blake?! Where's Penny?!" Ruby asked.

"RUBY, THE POWER OF JAUNE'S STAND, **「THE WORLD」**, IS TIME! IT HAS THE POWER TO STOP TI-"

"**「THE WORLD」, TIME STOP!**"

**TICK**

"One second has passed"

Knives are thrown in the air.

"Two seconds have passed"

The handle of a knife aimed at Blake's head.

"Three seconds have passed."

More knives thrown

"Four seconds have passed."

Everything sits still.

"**「THE WORLD」, TIME HAS BEGUN TO MOVE.**"

**TICK**

**「MOODY BLUES」- STARDUST CRUSADERS OST - Final Battle 0:45**

Knives plunged into the hunters and huntresses aura's, the knife aimed at Blake had enough force to knock her out. Team RWBY and PRN had their aura's lowered.

A gunshot from Pyrrha releases the rest from their silent shock, Ren and Ruby follows suit and sprays bullets upon JAUNE, each being blocked by the rapid punches of **「THE WORLD」**. JAUNE launches forward with a stand-leap and knocks Yang out of the way, she landed on an unattended table at a cafe. With a loud cry of MUDA,**「THE WORLD」**slams its fist onto Weiss, staggering her and launches her with a mean right hook. Ruby dashes away with her semblance and rains fire, this time piercing JAUNE'S skin. He grunts in pain, blood leaving from the holes in his arm, and then he smirked.

"Impressive, you were fast enough to hit me," JAUNE said before him and **「THE WORLD」**throw knives at her. She dodged and went towards PRN. Weiss got back up and froze JAUNE'S body before Yang slams her fists on the ice, launching JAUNE into a jewelry store. He was severely injured, broken bones and exposed muscle, his leg arm even broke off his body!

"Hey, you." JAUNE pointed at a woman manning the cashier, "Fetch me my arm." He ordered, the woman screamed and ran away. JAUNE clicked his tongue in annoyance, he grabbed his arm and walked out of the jewelry store. Both teams looked on with shock in their eyes, no one can stay alive in those conditions!

"I have to admit, that was some good teamwork." JAUNE complimented as his body healed and he reattached his arm.

"We can't fight him head-on, we have to run and shoot!" Ruby said.

"Alright, let's go!" Said Weiss. Both teams started to run and gun, it seems that a chase scene has started. JAUNE stand-leaped to follow them, he was fast enough to catch up to them. He kept on throwing knives like a maid, each precise and thrown with the strength of 3 bodybuilders.

Yang suddenly stopped and nailed JAUNE right in the head, his skull collapsed and her fist punched his brain.

_'Ahhhgg, what the- I feel, nausea?! And I want to vomit! I feel so much pain!' _JAUNE thought in shock.

"This is for Blake you ass!" Yang said, blood dripping from her fist. Looking closely, her hand was shaking, but not because of anger, but because of fear for what she had just done.

"I-I have to get out of here!" JAUNE mumbled and crawled away from them.

"You can't escape, you've been paralyzed!" Pyrrha said. JAUNE started to laugh, they could hear the sirens of a police car getting louder.

"**「THE WORLD」, TIME STOP!**"

**TICK**

"Hahahaha, HAHAHAHAHA!" JAUNE let out a maniacal laugh as he crawled his way towards the frozen car.

He grabbed onto the bumper as time had begun to move once more.

**TICK**

Time has begun to move.

The police car continues to move, dragging JAUNE along. The Beacon students follow after JAUNE, however, Ruby was absent.

JAUNE lets go of the car and goes to a manhole, he opens it to find Ruby floating inside!

**ORA****!**

A muscular red female human dressed in loincloths punched JAUNE'S face.

_'NANI?! She has a stand?!' _JAUNE thought in surprise.

"It took me a while to notice but I had begun to develop a stand, I had started to notice when we first split up," Ruby explained.

JAUNE'S head had now fully healed and he stood up.

"Interesting, it seems to have the strength of **「THE WORLD」**, perhaps it could be the same type of stand? Immense power but with low range." JAUNE muttered.

"Shall we compare the strengths of our rush attacks?" JAUNE requested, Ruby was happy to oblige.

**"「STAR PLATINUM」!"**

**"「THE WORLD」!"**

**ORA ORA!**

**MUDA MUDA MUDA!**

The constant yells of **ORA **and **MUDA **filled the baren street, tiny areas missing sound when **「THE WORLD」**and the newly born **「STAR PLATINUM」's **fists connect.

"I have been satisfied, time to end this! **「THE WORLD」, TIME STOP!**"

**TICK**

"Hah, I am impressed, Ruby Rose. The power of your stand matches up to mine. Too bad you aren't on my side." JAUNE complained.

_crack_

A crack was heard in stopped time as JAUNE saw Ruby's fingers twitch.

"The-They really are the same!" JAUNE said in surprise before his face went back to its serious composition.

"Tch, time stop is about to end."

**TICK**

"Tell me, Ruby, did you see me?" JAUNE asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ruby answered with a small smirk.

"It doesn't matter, but do you know what street we are on?" JAUNE asked her, Ruby's eyes widened as she recognized the street and the unconscious body laying on the sidewalk.

"That's right, the same street we were in! Now I can take Blake's life force and ascend in power!" JAUNE yelled as he plunged his hand into Blake's neck and sucked the life out of her. Ruby looked on in disbelief, her teammate had just died.

**「MOODY BLUES」- STARDUST CRUSADERS OST - Awakening Darkness of The World **

"Hahahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Maniacal laughter left JAUNE'S mouth once more, although this time it sounded even more insane.

"This... this power! THIS IS THE GREATEST HIGH!" Yelled JAUNE before plunging his finger into his head as he grew insane, he calmed and looked at Ruby.

" I had already taken care of Penny." Ruby's silver eyes widened. "Although where are the rest? Hah, it doesn't matter." JAUNE looked at Ruby straight in the eyes and pointed at her.

"Ruby! You're next!" JAUNE declared. Ruby started to walk towards JAUNE as she clenched her fist, her face scrunched up in anger.

"You... JAUNE!" Ruby yelled in anger.

"Oh? You're approaching me? Instead of running away, you're coming to me? Even though your teammate, Blake, had told you about the secret of **「THE WORLD」**before I had knocked her out. Like an exam student scrambling to finish the problems on an exam until the last moments before the chime?"

"I can beat the shit out of you without getting closer."

"Oh ho! Then come as close as you like!"

**ORA!**

**「THE WORLD」**blocked **「STAR PLATINUM」's **attack before staggering her with a punch.

"WRRRRYYYYYY!" JAUNE let out a battle cry as he charged at Ruby, **「THE WORLD」**appearing out of JAUNE to punch Ruby. **「STAR PLATINUM」**appeared to block the blow, but was unable to stop them from being launched into the air. JAUNE jumped and threw an axe kick with **「THE WORLD」**launching Ruby into a billboard and then onto a bridge. Using **「STAR PLATINUM」**to lessen the damage, Ruby slid across the ground and dug into it.

JAUNE landed.

**"****「THE WORLD」!"**

**TICK**

"One second has passed"

JAUNE calmly walked towards Ruby, said girl had her face tense and eyes narrowed.

"Two seconds have passed"

He continues to walk

"Three seconds have passed"

He continues to walk

"Four seconds have passed"

**「THE WORLD」**appeared and punched the ground, dust picked up before freezing. Ruby couldn't see in front of her!

"Five seconds have passed!"

.

"Six seconds have passed!"

.

"Seven seconds have passed!"

"ROAD ROLLER!"

Ruby's eyes widen as she gasps when JAUNE drops a road roller upon her.

**ORA ORA ORA**

"IT'S TOO LATE! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!"

**MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA**

**ORA ORA ORA ORA**

EIGHT SECONDS HAVE PASSED! WRRRYYYYYYYY! I'LL SQUASH YOU FLAT!"

**BANG**

**OOORRAAA!**

**BOOM**

"Nine seconds have passed..."

"I did it. It is over. **「STAR PLATINUM」 **has finally been defeated by my **「THE WORLD」**!"

"Immortality! Eternal Life! -Hehehehahaha- AND STAND POWER!"

**「THE WORLD」**smiles showing JAUNE'S joy in his success. He lets how another laugh.

"This proves that no one can surpass JAUNE! Puny humans and faunae! I shall rule you all! Bow before your knowledge and might!"

"Ten seconds have passed!"

An amused chuckle.

"Now my ability to stop time has reached ten seconds! Now then... I guess I should find Ruby's lifeless body and absorb her aura if it hasn't even left this world yet!"

JAUNE started to slowly freeze.

"Wh-What? My body movements a-are slowing down... N-No... I'm not slowing down..."

"I-I cannot move. I-Impossible! M-My b-body won't move at all!"

"JAUNE."

**「MOODY BLUES」- STARDUST CRUSADERS OST - Stardust Crusaders**

"It's been eleven seconds. I guess that's your limit now." Said a still alive Ruby!

_'What?!' _JAUNE thought.

"I stopped time at the nine-second mark. That let me escape. Now... It won't even take a second to finish you off!"

_'R-Ruby?!'_

"I-Impossible! You stopped time? Right at the end of my nine seconds of movement..."

**ORA!**

**「STAR PLATIINUM」**kicked JAUNE'S leg, JAUNE grunted in pain.

"Time has begun to move again."

**TOCK**

JAUNE launched forward as the force of the kick finally set in, his body flopping on the ground before landing face to the ground. Blood spurted out of his leg, his breathing heavy as he gained his bearings.

"I don't even feel the slightest compassion for you. I haven't even an ounce of pity for you. However, just finishing you off by beating you to death now would leave a bad taste in my mouth. How many seconds will it take for your legs to recover? Three seconds? Four? The moment you've healed I'll throw **「STAR PLATINUM」** at you. So bring it on!"

"If I we're a gunslinger in a Vacuan movie, I'd say..." Ruby walked up towards JAUNE'S prone form, "Draw. Let's see who's the fastest gun in the West." She mocked.

_'Sh-She's... mocking me! But... But, Ruby... You may have come this far, but you are still only human.' _JAUNE laughed.

_'You think like a human, who has so little time to live. About things leaving a bad taste in your mouth or living your life with no regrets... That kind of reasoning is about as compelling as rat shit in a bathroom, and it will be your demise!'_

_'I, JAUNE, have no such thoughts. Within my mind is but one simple thought. Just one! To be victorious and rule! That is all... That is all I need to feel satisfaction! How I do it...' _Blood spurted from his wound.

"Does not matter!" JAUNE forced blood to splash onto Ruby's eyes, blinding her.

"How do you like being blinded by blood?! I've won! Die!" **「THE WORLD」** came out and launched a roundhouse kick, Ruby matched it with a punch as **「STAR PLATINUM」** overlapped on Ruby before the punch launched. It was a stalemate, both stands were struggling to push each other.

**「STAR PLATINUM」's **hand cracked.

Ruby grimaced and JAUNE smirked.

**「THE WORLD」's **leg cracked.

"Wha..." JAUNE gasped.

Ruby smirked.

**「MOODY BLUES」- STARDUST CRUSADERS OST - Stardust Crusaders**

The crack spread throughout **「THE WORLD」's **body, the same cracks appeared on JAUNE'S body as blood spurted out.

"What?" JAUNE questioned in pain.

"I-Impossible... I am JAUNE!... I am JAUNE!"

His body exploded, spiritual aura burned from the corpse of JAUNE. Ruby closed her eyes.

"Do you wanna know why you lost, JAUNE?" She sighed.

"Because you really pissed me off..."

**THE END**

* * *

**Well, that's done! You'll obviously notice that some scenes have either been removed or its placement has been moved. I kinda wrote this as I remembered the fight, so when I neared the end I had to just go into the escape of DIO and then to DIO awakening. No one had hamon, so I just had Jaune steal Blake's aura. Also, R.I.P Blake and Penny.**

** I haven't eaten yet so I gotta go lmao**


End file.
